Say It
by saadokana18
Summary: Chizuru was always afraid to confess her feelings to Saito, and Saito was never one good with words. Saito x Chizuru. One-sided Hijikata x Chizuru. One-Shot


First of all, I do not own Hakuouki (:

Writer's block always gets to me… I pulled this out of my dream last night actually. (Of course, the characters weren't Chizuru and Saito though. Lol.)

* * *

Chizuru and Saito lived next door to each other in the apartment. As the two arrived on the floor, Chizuru stepped out followed by Saito, only to enter such darkness as the frost on the window reflected the little light illuminated by the crescent moon.

The silence between the two was comforting. They have grown to know each other very well, such that Chizuru could confide in Saito about almost anything. But even so, Chizuru questioned the trust Saito had in her. He was still the reserved man he was years ago, and she pondered upon if Saito was still hiding within the shell of his.

Surely, a fragile and insecure man. And because of that, Chizuru was always afraid to ask too much about him.

But then, she recalls the time Hijikata confessed to her. Hijikata had told her that he loved her. But Chizuru couldn't return his feelings, and Hijikata knew why. He knew Chizuru always secretly watched Saito from afar. He knew that Saito was the man Chizuru was interested in. Furthermore, Hijikata also sensed that Saito felt something towards her as well. Even though it was not very apparent, Hijikata noticed the slightest softness that glows on his face when he sees her, the warmth that grows in his eyes with every smile she makes, the way he comes out of his shell just a tiny bit more whenever she's around. Saito seemed to change: he was getting closer to spring. And that is what Hijikata told Chizuru. She really wanted to believe all his words, but Saito was always unpredictable: He couldn't possibly like her. She was afraid if she confessed her liking for Saito, he would reject her and the relationship they have build up until now would crumble away. There was no way she could voice her thoughts. She rather have Saito stay the way he is right now, and keep her feelings locked inside the cage of her heart.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Saito-san," Chizuru smiled.

Saito nodded. He took out his keys to unlock the door but then turned around and spoke.

"Wait."

"Yes? Is there something?"

"Take your boots off."

Chizuru raised her eyebrows in return, but did as he said.

As she slipped her boots off, Saito snatched the two shoes in a swift motion with one hand. He opened the door to his home and was about to enter with Chizuru's boots.

"Wait!" Chizuru tugged on his arm. "Where are you going with my boots?"

He smirked slightly in the darkness and attempted to break free from her grasp. Chizuru struggled to keep a tight grip on him, so she brought her other hand up and held onto him as well. Suddenly, the boots dropped on the floor, but when Chizuru had noticed, she was being tickled at her stomach area.

"Saito!" She tried to defend herself. Chizuru was an awfully ticklish person. As she held onto her stomach with her arms in defense, Saito attacked her sides with his hands, and Chizuru couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Saito! Stop it!"

Ignoring her words, Saito then started tickling her neck. Knowing self-defense would not help too much in these circumstances, Chizuru tried pushing Saito away instead. Placing both hands on his firm chest, she used some force, but Saito would not budge. She didn't notice the inclosing space of their proximities.

Still refusing the teasing to continue on, Chizuru drew her hands back, in thought of giving a harder push to Saito. She leaned backwards slightly, and motioned forwards, giving her more momentum than her previous attempt.

Chizuru gave a hard push.

Saito ducked.

Chizuru's two hands touched nothing, and fell forwards due to the momentum. Her arms landed around Saito's neck, along the soft fabric of his scarf, and her petite body in his embrace.

The silence took over the area once again. Yet this time, it was a very awkward silence for Chizuru.

_I need to get off him! He must think I'm doing weird things! _

As Chizuru tried to escape from his hold, Saito only held her in place.

"I'm only going to say this once," he said very quietly. "So listen."

Chizuru bit her lips, as her heart pounded faster and faster, against the warmth of his body. She could feel Saito's breath tickling her ear.

"I like you."

And then silence.

Chizuru blushed a dark crimson, and instinctively clutched onto Saito's scarf tighter.

Seeing no words were coming out of Chizuru's mouth Saito muttered. "…Sorry. I thought you might have liked me too…"

Silence again.

Saito sighed, and regretted he ever let out such thoughts. "…Sorry, forget I said it." He let go of Chizuru, but by surprise, Chizuru held onto him and shook her head.

"I… I like you too…"

"O-Oh…?" Saito's heart started beating increasingly faster, and Chizuru could hear it with her ears placed near his chest.

"T-Then… Do you want to… you know… start something?" Saito said very quietly.

"…Y-Yeah…" Chizuru didn't dare to look up at him. She was blushing madly.

"...Alright then… Your boots are on the floor, and I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Saito placed his hands on top of Chizuru's head and ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight," he slipped into his apartment room as Chizuru let go, and started closing the door.

Chizuru still stood where she was, slightly dazed.

With 10 centimeters of the door left open, Saito smiled at the sight and murmured, "Sweet dreams," loud enough for Chizuru to hear, and closed the door.

* * *

A/N:

Haven't written in quite awhile, so I hope I managed to keep them in character…

Hope you guys liked it!

Drop by a review and tell me how you think! (:


End file.
